1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to dyes which are useful as lasing materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Those interested in the laser field are interested in materials which will lase. The present invention relates to a dye which will lase. Insofar as is known to the inventor, the dye disclosed herein has never been prepared before.